Escondida tras tu sombra
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: Te encontraras con muchas emociones, enigmas y calamidades-Presencia de Lime-Historia alterna de la verdadera existencia de Deidara, un Itachi sensiblemente inestable ante un secreto suspicazmente guardado. Al final los Uchihas tenían más de un motivo para su encuentro mortal. -NoYaoi/RelacionAlterna-
1. Miradas que matan

Hola... Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de una historia que en lo particular me encanta. Tiene muchas sorpresas, algo de humor, bastante romance y bueno, algo de historia alterna. Espero que le sigan que me permitan saber que les parece por medio de sus review y acepto hasta sugerencias.

Tratare de que sean capítulos cortos y continuos...

N/A: Esta historia quiero dedicarla a Gaby KIvanov ya que en mi ItaxDei pasado fue la seguidora mas fiel e inspiro a idear esta.

* * *

Miradas que matan.

La soledad inunde corazones y destierra emociones. Deidara era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar el reto de cada día y eso le donaba un cierto orgullo personal que lo llenaba y lo mantenía motivado a llevar su "roll" cada vez más natural dentro de Akatsuki.

La fuerza de voluntad se había convertido en rutina y tras la muerte de Sasori, la madurez había llegado de una manera sorpresiva. De cierta forma el marionetista le hacía sentir "que no estaba realmente solo" y eso lo innovaba a jugar con el tiempo y hasta adquirir ciertas apariciones internas que eran todo lo contrario a la nueva visión que lo gobernaba, eran como fantasmas, nacían de la persona que en algún momento fue, individuo que ya no existía, que estaba muerto y que siquiera había logrado cerrar el círculo que significo su identidad en el pasado.

Sasori sabia entidades que nadie conocía de Deidara, luego de compartir tanto tiempo juntos era algo obvio que terminara por saber "secretos e historias" de su compañero, testimonios que no solo se trataban de ser descubiertos por un determinado "tiempo" de amistad, sino más bien de una manera más armónica de sobre llevar situaciones… Ya que las actitudes del rubio eran en ocasiones incompresibles, sobre todo esas "precauciones" que enfermizamente cuidaba.

.-.-.

- Deidara-Sempai… ¡Mira!

El chico se detuvo, volteo el rostro a un costado para mirar la pose indicadora de su camarada.

- ¿Qué se supone que deba ver? Hm…

Tobi expreso fastidio para rápidamente alentarse una vez más y mover los brazos de un lado a otro mientras "gritaba".

- ¡Una posada! Debemos ir, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Deidara hizo una mueca pesada, movilizo su mirada en el cielo con la intensión de adivinar la hora, bajo un poco la mirada hasta el sendero y certifico el escás de la tarde.

- Hm… Si, ya va a oscurecer.

- Ahahahahahahaha….

El enmascarado naranja corrió de un lado a otro para finalmente dirigirse a la hospedería. El rubio le siguió, mirando sigilosamente la entrada de la misma, había una anciana de peso algo exagerado, con un kimono azul y unas cosas extrañas en su peinado.

Al llegar, tras saludos tradicionales y ofrecimientos con niveles monetarios, se dirigieron finalmente a sus respectivas habitaciones por "separadas".

- Deidara-sempai… – _Puchero_ – A Tobi le da miedo dormir solo.

- ¡No me interesa! – S_e le altero una vena en la cara y poso su brazo en evidente expresión de querer golpear a su compañero_ – Siempre es lo mismo contigo nunca…

Ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos en dirección a sus habitaciones e iban discutiendo eufóricamente sobre sus condiciones, el rubio fue interrumpido por una sonrisa con espesor ronco. Los pasillos eran lagos y de cuando en vez se entre cruzaban con otros pasillos que daban a las aguas termales, al comedor o alguna otra distracción de la posada a la cual ninguno de los dos Akatsuki había prestado atención.

Así que tras escuchar dicha risa, algo conocida, se alentaron y sus miradas buscaron rápidamente por el sitio al dueño de aquel sonido intimidante.

- Por favor… ¿Ustedes nunca pueden pasar desapercibidos?

Aquel hombre de altura anormal volvió a sonreír con perversidad a la vez que los miraba con superioridad.

- ¡Kisame-san!

Tobi dejo a la vista bolitas de saliva al gritar, Deidara le miro con repudio odio para luego cargarle una mirada pesada a su compañero azul.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado como un idiota? ¿Acaso estas dándole de comer a los pescados? Hm…

Kisame imito los movimientos visuales de los akatsuki que se encontraban en su frente para luego posar la mirada en una enorme pecera que se encontraba justo a un lado de su presencia.

- AHAHAHAHA… JAJAJAJA… ¡Mira! Ese pez de allí se parece a…

El enmascarado fue rápidamente interrumpido por un saludo sobrio que se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo que se encontraba a la espalda de Kisame.

- ¿Ahora las reuniones de Akatsuki son en esta posada?

Deidara frunció el seño y le miro de manera irritada.

- Itachi… Hm…

.-.-.

* * *

Siento que carece de emoción xD Pero era necesario para que se engancharan al próximo Capitulo... hahaha Bueno esta demás decir que comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas, dinero, atentados... Todo me lo dejan por review...


	2. Desconociendo tu presencia

Buenas, saludos y buena vibra para todos y todas... Ante nada les pido disculpa por el tiempo que me tome en actualizar. Sin embargo espero que el contenido del capitulo justifique el tiempo.

Agradecimientos...

**Gaby KIvanov**: Jeje de nada... Bueno si están cortos es que la mayoría de mis capítulos son largos y quise experimentar con algo mas short...

**Roomi**: Estoy segura que les gustara la historia en general. Es algo nuevo, disculpa el tiempo que me tome, espero no le hallas perdido la pista a la historia. De todas maneras siempre las publico por mi Twitter, si lo deseas puedo avisarle las actualizaciones por allí. ( Mi TW: NoEsBarbi )

**Derama17: **Que emoción que sigas esta historia! Se que les gustara, tal vez yo la empañe con mi redacción pero en términos generales la trama es tan Kakoii... Si lo se es super corta... Pero tendrá muchos capítulos y tratare de actualizar seguido. OKEYYYY EL RETOOOOOO... Se me había olvidado! OMG MORIRÉ Menos ya tengo un esquema de lo que voy a escribir.

**La condeza: **Sii.. Ya se quien eres xD / Bueno ojala y no te defraude. Como ya lo he dicho mil veces... La trama sera genial y original. Tiene un poco de historia cortesía Neurona-San

.-.-.-.

Sin mas ni menos, aquí les dejo.

* * *

Desconociendo tu presencia.

El Uchiha se incorporo al trió, visualizo la situación he hizo un sonido con su garganta, sin compartir emociones faciales continuo caminando para acto seguido ignorar todo a su paso.

- Vamos Kisame, no hay tiempo para jugar.

Deidara arrugo la cara en clara señal de molestia ante su arrogancia. Como detestaba sus aires de superioridad y esa mirada tan encantadoramente inexpresiva.

Voltio la cara con un gesto exagerado.

- Vamos Tobi. Hm…

Tobi, el cual aun jugaba con la pecera, fue tomado por el cuello para luego ser arrastrado por un descontrolado rubio, mientras Kisame siguió con fastidio a Itachi.

Una vez que estaban encaminados, Deidara no puedo evitar ver hacia tras. Tal vez por el calor del momento y algo de irritación moral. El Uchiha muy disimuladamente también lo hizo, pero a su modo, con presunción, su mirada inanimada y ese toque que hizo estremecer de furia al rubio, "Mirarlo de reojo por encima del hombro"

¿Qué tan especial era eso?

Nada en realidad… Eran actitudes Itachistas muy normales, pero Deidara se lo tomaba personal, el era raro, algo escondía tras esa careta de comadreja frustrada.

El Uchiha esquivo lentamente la mirada hacia su destino, claro, no sin antes advertir un fruncido de ceño departe de su artístico compañero.

.-.-.

Itachi camino junto a Kisame hasta la recepción, quejándose de la distribución de su habitación. Claramente habían pedido camas individuales, por error le habían dado una matrimonial, sí de por sí, ya era molesto compartir habitaciones, estaba demás expresar la fatiga del Uchiha ante el mal entendido.

El trámite estaba lento, Itachi poco a poco perdía el sentido literal de lo que significaba "tranquilidad". El azabache sabía que era tiempo de dejar todo en manos de su compañero. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Quedarse sin cama?

Tras pasar años campando en la nada, dormir entre sabanas era un lujo prácticamente olvidado. Se presentaba peor platearse la situación a continuación, bosquejar a una anciana casi sorda que se había equivocado en el despacho.

No, no… Lo mejor era darle función a la mente e indicarle activación a la tranquilidad…

Camino con lentitud hacia la puerta de la posada, miro de un lado a otro, camino rumbo al sendero que permitía contemplar el anochecer. Siguió marchando hasta que un lago entorpeció su recta caminata. Se monto en uno de los arboles más altos para poder vislumbrar el final de un acto natural, casi perfecto.

El evento había terminado, la luna lo sorprendió por el lado contrario – _es hora de irme_ – Pensó, sin embargo la vista y algunos recuerdos atrasaron su partida. Sintió unos pasos y vio algo moverse por los aires.

La distancia, la oscuridad y la ceguera del Uchiha, obstaculizaba el intento de identificación. A simple vista era una mujer, claro, por su cabello largo y sus caderas pronunciadas.

La miro por un rato, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Intento irse pero la velada se emociono cuando la chica, tras a ver jugado un poco con el agua, decidió entrar, intento quitarse la prenda que escondía su cuerpo. Pero el agua ya había tomado ventaja y había mojado gran parte de la misma. De hecho, gracias a ese evento, Itachi lograba moldear con su mirada, el perfecto cuerpo de la chica.

Sintió algo de vergüenza, así lo dejaban ver sus mejillas pero nadie estaba allí para saberlo y en realidad no encontraba algo mejor que hacer en ese momento. Después de todo, el era un hombre con necesidades, así que de momento solo daba pie a su complacencia visual.

.-.-.

Deidara se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su habitación, sin la mirada altanera de Itachi, la risa sarcástica de Kisame y mucho menos el tono molesto e infantil de Tobi.

Camino hacia uno de los muebles que reposaba junto a la pared, sostenía un florero con Lirios blancos y a su lateral una jarra de cristal con agua y vasos del mismo material. Se poso justo al frente del mueble, encontrando su reflejo en un espejo que holgaba en la pared. Quito con lentitud su capa y luego de dejarla caer, soltó su cabello para finalizar peinándolo.

Dio una vista global del lugar, encontró un perchero en una de las esquinas. En el perchero se encontraba una bata blanca de baño. No dudo en despojarse de su ropa e ir por ella.

La habitación no era muy grande, la pared del fondo era un ventanal que daba a los paisajes que rodeaban el hermoso lugar. Camino hacia el, lo abrió y se sentó en la orilla de la misma.

- Hm… Maldito Uchiha.

Tras un Flash Back de lo que había sucedido, se permitió el sentir el aroma y la calidez que la naturaleza le otorgaba por medio de una briza densa en sensaciones orgánicas.

El aire hacia mover su cabello, el choque con su piel acompañado del frio que viajaba desde las colinas le hacía erizar su tez, causando una sensación de aferre a la suavidad que le permitía la prenda de baño, la cual sutilmente abrigaba su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Pudo advertir un lago cerca de los límites de la posada, así que saliendo por la ventana, empezó a brincar hacia él. No tenía mucha lógica, ya que su habitación contaba con ducha y hasta agua caliente.

Pero en una vida donde eres criminal y las horas en solitarios son un lujo poco común. Debía disfrutarlo al máximo, y antes de estar sumido en cuatro paredes, al rubio le hipnotizo más la idea de un ambiente abierto y unas manos libres para "crear".

Llegando al lugar, los arboles enormes escurecían el sitio, mas de lo que lo que el horario debía oscurecer, la vista estaba cerrada gracias a las ramas antiguas que caían y hasta escondían el cielo. Camino hasta la orilla, adentro la punta de su pie en el agua y tras juguetear un poco en ella, termino por ingresar en definitiva. Dudo en quitarse la bata, debajo de la misma guardaba muchos secretos, el quitársela exponía muchos de ellos ¿Pero que más quedaba?

Estaba solo… o ¿no?

* * *

Okey, Okey... Luego de leerlo por (no se) cuanta vez. No ando muy segura si era lo que quería para un segundo capitulo. Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí y no me permito atrasar mas esta actualización así que espero muchos REVIEW con sus respectivas QUEJAS, FELICITACIONES, AMENAZAS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS QUE SOLEMOS DEJAR LAS FIELES LECTORAS FANFICTIANAS XD EN UN REVIEW... (Si.. Ando loquilla hoy...)

Bueno... Espero y sea de su agrado, hasta un próximo capitulo.


	3. Sensaciones Extrañas

Hola chicas y chicos… Ante todo quiero pedirles sinceramente mil disculpas. No quiero que piensen que dejare tirado el Fanfic, la idea es terminar este y todos los que tengo en proceso e intentar cumplir con los proyectos… La ausencia fue causada por problemas técnicos… Y bueno no tenía como hacer solido el capítulo.

Sin más que decir… Y esperando que les guste este capítulo para que así continúen siguiendo la historia aquí les dejo este nuevo material, espero que sea de su agrado.

- Derama17 : PERDONAMEEE T_T Te deje super mal con el desafió. Detalles por privado. Sin embargo lo tengo y lo publicare! :( Juro que sera una buena historia solo que mientras va a aburrida aun no llega lo bueno. Paciencia XD

- Gaby KIvanov: Gaby me encanta que sigas el fic porque en ti pensé cuando decidí escribirlo xD

Ahora si...

* * *

Sensaciones extrañas

Itachi se levantó con su postura recia, contemplo unos segundos a la "Mujer" que sus decadentes ojos consentían distinguir. Su fisonomía aun dejaba algunas emociones al aire, emociones que nadie lograba descubrir gracias a la rotunda soledad que envolvía su ser. Se sintió desmoralizado al verse en semejante situación. Con apena veinte años ya andaba comportándose como un rancio depravado de cincuenta o sesenta largos tiempos.

Pensó en las personas que posiblemente se burlarían de él, al enterarse de lo que hacía, o en su efecto contrario de las que sin duda se ofenderían al saber que la "imagen" que había construido de "respeto y valores" no era más que un perfil causado por las circunstancia. Su mente repaso lo que segundos antes había procreado – _Una imagen de respeto y valores_ – Sin duda y tal vez en otra vida eso sería una pensamiento realista, en repetidas ocasiones olvidaba que solo era un ninja renegado que sostenía el peso de la traición, la crueldad y la falta se sensibilidad en sus hombros.

Sonrió silenciosamente de manera sarcástica mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar al lugar de donde, pensándolo mejor, no debió moverse.

.-.-.

Sintió unos movimientos atroces a lo lejos, a esa hora y en ese lugar, un animal no era algo que causara conmoción. Pero en un mundo de ninjas donde las eficacia y la cautela son exageradamente sensitivas, Deidara advirtió que su tiempo a solas con la naturaleza se había saboteado era tiempo ya de regresar, suspiro mientras permitía que su mente se llenara de pensamientos inquietos, sin poder evitarlo, la imagen del Uchiha traspaso no solo estremecimientos, si no, una anormal excitación sobre el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón…

- Hm…

Una gota recorrió su cara, partiendo desde un costado de su cabello, recorriendo su mejilla hasta morir finalmente en sus labios, sin duda ese hombre era despreciable.

¿Que lo hacía tan perfecto y misterioso? Lograba causar en él, una necesidad de ver más allá de lo que esa mirada fría e inanimada permitía recalcar. Que tanto era capaz de dar por darle un poco de brillo a aquel atisbo sobrio…

- Hm…

El sonido de su garganta esta vez era exagerado y drástico. Odiaba pensar en esas cosas o mejor dicho, desear aquello que le era tan innecesario como inexcusable _por suerte los pensamientos no son públicos. _De lo contrario al rubio le correspondía por solidaridad social, explicar la fijación que tenía por el Uchiha.

Sus manos mojadas recorrieron todo su cuerpo en un intento fallido por aligerar los efectos del frio en su piel, se inclinó y tomando algo de agua la estrecho contra su cara con sumisa suavidad, miro la luna y tomo un sorbo con el cual jugo por unos segundos para finiquitar desechando con un efecto de rocío por el lago.

.-.-.

Su cama se tambaleo un poco logrando sacarlo de sus pesados y profundos sueños comandado por el cansancio del día a día, acumulado por semanas o hasta meses de mal dormir. Una respiración agitaba asechaba su cuello, tal vez solo eran ideas suyas...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el cansancio le impedía reaccionar de manera inmediata, logrando así solo acentuar sobras borrosas, entrecerró los ojos e intento estrujarlos para aclararlos en un intento fallido por darle forma a la figura borrosa que le contrariaba el dormir.

- Sempai… - _Escucho entre susurros_ – Creo que ya deberías despertar – La voz aguda se convirtió en movimientos sigilosos en la cama- ¡Deidara-sempai! –_Esta vez con un poco más de fuerza _–

Deidara sobresaltado levanto su pierna incrustando su pie exactamente en la costilla derecha de Tobi, el cual se encontraba con posición comprometedora muy cerca de su compañero. El efecto fue rudo e instantáneo, Tobi recorrió la prematura distancia entre la cama y la pared más cercana.

- ¡MALDITO! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hm… –_Tras lograr despertar un tanto asustado, logro gritos que estremecieron el escaso espacio de la habitación _–

- S-Solo intentaba despertarlo Sempai – _La voz del joven sonaba indignada y lloriqueada_ –

- ¡SAL! ¡VETE YA! Hm… – _Tomo el objeto pesado más cercano y se lo tiro_ _mientras intentaba no alejar las sabanas de su cuerpo un tanto descubierto_ –

Tobi alcanzo a abrir la puerta y salir con exagerada torpeza, logro atajar el objeto con la parte posterior de la cabeza e inmediatamente soltó un quejido que sin pensarlo escondió. Luego de cerrar y posarse a un lado de la puerta, dio mimos al chichón que ahora protagonizaba su cabeza.

…Unos minutos mas tardes…

El rubio surgió de una atmosfera familiar, Ignorando a su camarada e iniciando la salida más vertiginosa que lo apartara del desastre que no pretendía costear y claro del idiota que tenía que soportar. Tobi lo siguió con insondable gimoteo.

- ¡Sempai es muy agresivo! – _Afirmo gritando mientras consolaba su chichón _–

Deidaraluego de regalarle una mirada matadora, respiro profundamente e intentaba no alterarse.

- ¿Qué hora es? Hm…

- Nada tarde Sempai – _Su sonrisa era casi ofensiva para el rubio_ –

- ¿Entonces para que me despertaste? Hm… – _La alteración poco a poco dominaba la sangre del rubio_ –

- Etto… Es que Tobi se sentía muy solo y sin nada que hacer…

El chico se tornó de color carmesí intenso, intenso lo que sentía, lo que quería hacer y los resultados que este tendría.

- ¡Maldito IDIOTA!

Los gritos de Deidara volvían a tomar protagonismo en el lugar y un hondo sonido de desagrado tranquilizo las emociones, la risa ronca de Kisame rompió el hielo y el aspaviento de colocarse a Samehada en el hombro esquivo la atención de sus dos compañeros alterados a su "intimidante" acción.

Itachi observo de arriba a abajo a Deidara, notando la evidente diferencia que aquel llevaba en su vestimenta, el rubio aun distraído en las expresiones de Kisame, dio la oportunidad al Uchiha de escanearlo completamente. Sin embargo los ojos curiosos de Itachi ágilmente atrajeron al chico haciendo corto circuito casi de inmediato.

- ¿Y tú qué? Hm… – _Deidara mantuvo la calma y acompaño a sus palabras con un gesto de indudable interrogatorio_ –

Itachi no mostro ningún interés en responder, solo le indico a su compañero comenzar a andar hacia la puerta y este correspondió a la gestión sin estimar ninguna otra palabra. Deidara y Tobi siguieron el paso, uno sin dejar de manosear su molestia en la cabeza y el otro sin quitar los ojos de la espalda del azabache con densa molestia.

Mientras pasaban por el pasillo final que daba justo a la entrada, Kisame no pudo evitar corresponder a unas miradas pesadas que unos ninjas extraños le donaban sin necesidad alguna, Itachi pauso los pasos para no ser indiferente ante la molestia de su compañero, dando así ventaja en el paso a los otros dos akatsuki que ya estaban a la delantera dejando atrás aquellas instalaciones.

Deidara aun consternado y hasta algo colérico por las actitudes de Itachi, se sintió expiando, el Uchiha por su parte se profesaba familiarizado con el estado física que conservaba el rubio, el cual llevaba el cabello completamente suelto, tal vez en algún momento de su alterado encuentro matutino con Tobi, había olvidado recogerlo como de costumbre.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para adivinar que atraía tan enérgicamente la mirada de su compañero o por lo menos la lógica le dio para considerar como posibilidad el a ver olvidado recoger su pelo, rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia la mitad superior de su cabello y tentativamente lo recogió como era lo habitual.

…El Uchiha no prescindía mirarle de manera ambigua, Deidara por su parte no abandonaba el sentimiento de incomodidad e irritación…

* * *

Muy Corto? Lo se! Pero el próximo capitulo esta listo asi que le dare correcciones y dentro de dos o tres días ya lo tienen aquí.


	4. Fuiste tu

Hola! Este capitulo ya lo tenia listo por eso actualizo así de rápido... Espero y lo disfruten :)

* * *

Fuiste tu...

Al dirigirse al mismo lugar… Era inevitable no caminar por el equivalente camino justos. Kisame e Itachi marchaban como de costumbre en silencio y sin grandes sobre saltos, un poco más atrasados que los otros dos akatsuki, mientras Deidara y Tobi se encontraban en lo habitual. Un enmascarado sin límites de palabras estúpidas y un rubio auditivamente agotado con muchas ganas de quedarse sordo.

Tras caminar sin descanso unas ocho horas, el primero en correr a un caño cristalino que se encontraba rodeado por vegetación fue Tobi.

- ¡MIRA SEMPAI! – _Con innecesaria y exagerada emoción, les indico en general su hallazgo evidente_ –

- Hm… – _Respondió con algo de alegría disimulada _–

Itachi miro a Kisame, el cual miraba el caño como deseando no perder más tiempo e ir corriendo a formar un solo ser magnifico de agua. El Uchiha aborrecía adivinar esas debilidades en la mirada del acuático y azulado amigo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada ambos chicos caminaron en dirección imitadora a los otros dos. Deidara se ubicó bajo una sombra que le permitía acudir con facilidad al agua del caño, la tomaba con una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta su cuello para así mojarlo, Tobi era lo más parecido a un niño de ocho años disfrutando de un día de sol, Kisame disimuladamente le daba amor apasionado al agua, lo de discreto era para todos menos para el Uchiha el cual le miraba desde el punto más asocial de aquel lugar, dio un suspiro mientras entrelazaba sus manos para esconder la mitad de su cara, eso ayudaba de manera eficaz a esconder ciertas señales de vida facial que se permitía compartir. Itachi era aún más eficiente de lo normal para cuidar con recelo todo lo que no era de la incumbencia de los demás y que le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

Sus ojos se deslizaban con lentitud por todo el lugar, como en un intento máximo de mostrar indiferencia, la cautela de no demostrar ni tan solo una pisca de interés hacia a alguien más que no fuera evidente, claro está, era una profesión casi dominado a la perfección, se detuvo más de una vez a detallar a Deidara, como en busca de algo más que esos dos ojos curiosos, saltones y azulados. El rubio le correspondió una que otra vez con la mirada, le mostraba evidente sigilo, cosa que alimentaba dudas de ambas partes, Deidara presentía cada vez que su compañero intentaba indagar en sus movimientos, sin embargo algo más que una comadreja en sospechosa actitud atraía su atención y eso era notoriamente el clima acalorado que reinaba en aquel lugar.

El sonido del agua comenzó a tranquilizar las respiraciones causadas por el calentamiento natural, el sonido de la brisa jugando con los arboles apaciguando sensaciones, los sonidos naturales del bosque armonizaron el sitio, ya Kisame no era evidente, ni Tobi un niño en apuros. Deidara ya estaba aburrido e Itachi se perdía en una mirada. Luego de unos minutos y tras recibir atisbo posiblemente de advertencia de parte de Deidara, se levantó y comenzó a andar en un gesto indudable de retomar la marcha, su compañero azul se levantó y le siguió, Tobi inconscientemente se sintió parte de un cuarteto e hizo lo mismo cosa que repentinamente hizo puntazo en el orgullo de su camarada.- ¿Tú a dónde vas? Hm… – _Grito sin moverse de su lugar_ –

- ¿No es hora de partir? – _Señalo con el dedo a los otros dos que hicieron caso omiso del comportamiento pedante de Deidara_ –

- No sigo órdenes de ese Uchiha. No andamos con ellos. Hm…-

Tobi miro por última vez a los dos akatsuki antes de hacer un gesto infantil mientras se encogía de hombros…

- P-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Deidara le lanzo una piedra, la cual fácilmente esquivo.

- Aaaaahhhh Sempai… Ya entendí.

Al pasado de unos veinte minutos, Deidara se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección igualitaria a la que sus compañeros anteriormente habían retomado. Tobi lo siguió con fastidio y en silencio.

.-.-.

- Nee… Sempai ya está anocheciendo, deberíamos descansar aquí.

Deidara vivía una especie de autismo en donde su mundo estaba basado en pensamientos irracional partiendo de deseos involuntarios que le otorgaban pequeños gustitos que lo hacían mentalmente feliz. Asintió seguido de un – _Hm…_ – Mientras seguía a Tobi el cual ya estaba montando una fogata en un espacio adecuado y aparentemente seguro para campar, luego camino por los alrededores del lugar en busca de algunas frutas, mientras el rubio solo se mantenía sentado en un tronco grueso con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada fija en un nido de ave que alimentaba a su cría. El joven de la máscara naranja se tomó su tiempo, su compañero miraba de vez en cuando los alrededores para certificar que aún se encontraba solo.

Se levando e introdujo más leña al fuego, un sonido en masa de aletazos por el sur acato su atención lo que le hizo experimentar una sensación de zozobra. Camino hacia donde se suponía vendría aquel sonido, la noche ya comenzaba a reinar y fue entonces cuando en medio del camino se cuestionó la idea de ir hacia un lugar donde posiblemente encontraría "nada".

Mientras caminaba le dio significado a lo que el llamaba "nada" e intuyo que de la misma a veces pasaban muchas cosas extraordinarias como un angelical sonido, un hermoso árbol, una luna romántica, entre otras tantas cosas que el arte propio de la naturaleza podría brindar, arte que pocos admiraban y que estaba allí… Justo en la "nada".

Sintió una presencia y penetro su mirada hacia el lugar de donde instintivamente consideraba que se encontraba el objeto no identificado. Los pasos se pronunciaron mientras su posición de guardia se hacía más sólida.

Al parecer el destino se empeña en atravesarte en mi camino – _La voz inerte del Uchiha se dejaba presentir aburrida_ –

- Solo eres tú. Hm… – _Frunció el ceño en señal del desagradable encuentro_ –

Deidara comenzó a regresarse en un fallido intento de no hablar ni compartir más de lo necesario con el sujeto en cuestión. Itachi se detuvo mirando cómo se alejaba, la noche ya había tomado protagonismo y los reflejos de una luna en cuarto creciente se hacían evidente en aquellos ojos inquietos que un par de veces voltio a verificar que aquel hombre de cabello negro seguía a su espalda.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti… – _Esta vez claramente se dejó ver una especie de desesperada curiosidad_ –

El rubio se detuvo, esta vez orgullosamente sin voltear, se estremeció un poco al no lograr adivinar que podría preguntarle, sin embargo la adrenalina del momento liberada en sus vías sanguíneas le alteraba el pulso, el sudor comenzó a ser notorio y trago grueso en un rápido intento se retomar la calma.

Volteo solo la cabeza hacia un costado, forzando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los del joven azabache…

- ¿Qué quieres? – _Deidara dejo notar gran parte de su "desprecio" en aquellas dos palabras conformando la pregunta que nadie más que el necesitaba contener en sus pensamientos con respuestas sumamente aclaratorias_ –

- ¿Eras tú la persona que estaba anoche en el lago? – _El chico abrió los ojos en plena expresión de sorpresa con un tanto de temor_ –

Trato de disimular con una risita burlona, risa que claramente al Uchiha no engaño.

- Que te interesa… Hm…

El paso pasmado que anteriormente era lento, se retomó con una acción indiscretamente rápida, abandonando sin mucha pérdida de tiempo aquel lugar, Itachi solo le miro mientras se perdía entre el bosque oscuro, a la final la respuesta era más clara de lo que su compañero la permitía ver. La pregunta que rondaba al chico ahora se orientaba hacia otras circunstancias sumamente confusas.

Si la duda en ese ámbito ya no era una opción… ¿Vio mal? ¿Su ceguera estaba execrable? O ¿solo vio lo que quería ver?

_Sin expresión fácil cosa bastante natural en Itachi, se dio la vuelta y anduvo con pausada cautela mientras susurraba… _

- Sin duda… En ese lago había una mujer…

* * *

REVIEW?


End file.
